Reminiscence of Apple Blossoms
by Turned Tables
Summary: Is he still out there? Is what Zexion always asked himself whenever he smelled that familiar aroma. Why is it that Marluxia always gave off that similar scent that laid in the memories of his past life? Amaru/Ienzo and Marluxia/Zexion
1. Once Intimate Redolence

Zexion has memories of his past life, but most he'd rather forget. Not that he despises the memories, but he'd rather not remember something that he once held dear. Unfortunately, the door deep in his mind has opened and the memories come flooding back. Our dear little Nobody even comes to a shocking realization about our favorite Graceful Assassin.

The main pairing in this fic is Amaru/Ienzo and is rated M for later chapters. Yes, there is also Marluxia/Zexion in this as well, but not as often as the main pairing. There are very strong hints of Aeleus/Ienzo, Lexaeus/Zexion, and possibly Marluxia/Vexen as well, I won't be focusing too major on those...or will I? And in case you haven't noticed yet, yes this is a YAOI fanfic. So if you're not into a strong relationship between two males together then I highly suggest you turn back now.

**_Disclaimer_:**Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either. (If I did, then the KH: II Final Mix would've been allowed to be release in the United States. Damn...I wanted to watch my Vexen's death better.)

_**Reminiscence of Apple Blossoms**_

_**Chapter One: Once Intimate Redolence**_

The slate haired Nobody let out a short sigh after placing the rest of his books onto one of the many stacks in his new chambers. Their Superior said the move to this new Castle would only be temporary for a number of the members. He's always trusted Xemnas, even if the man was one of the main reasons he became the shell he currently is. None of the elder members such as himself would ever blame the Superior for what they are now, for they all knew they had agreed to explore the darkness which they had once craved to know more about. Does Zexion regret going along with the other apprentices and even convincing Ansem the Wise to expanding their facilities just to experiment more in that area?

"..." The Schemer shook his head, for reflecting on memories that cannot be changed were a waste of time that could be used for better purposes. _'Unfortunately, not everyone has the element of time such as Number X does.' _Not a moment after he thought this, a swirling mass of darkness appeared within the center of the cluttered room of books. A tall blond Nobody stepped out of it looking very furious about something. It was always amusing to Zexion that Number IV could get so worked up, even without emotions. The Academic quickly paced over towards the smaller Nobody and almost tumbled over a large clutter of books in the process.

"You must really acquire shelves for these." Vexen grumbled as he glared daggers for a moment towards the pile of novels and such.

"Did you come here just to pester me about my messy room like a finicky mother would, Number IV?" The smaller Nobody crossed his arms as he leaned himself against the desk behind him. The older male practically hissed at the comment.

"I'd never waste my breathe with something so petty." Vexen glared that ice cold stare right down towards Zexion, who matched his glare with a neutral look. The younger Nobody knew he wasn't glaring at him on purpose, it was just in the Academic's nature to do so whenever someone flustered him so. "I can't believe our Superior would do this!" Zexion knew what was coming. "How could he give such a position to _him_?! Of all people! He's nothing, but a stubborn little neophyte and he has no respect for his elders! Just now, he talked down on me as if I knew so little of our plans here. The nerve!" Vexen's ramblings went on as he paced about in Zexion's room. He has heard this rant many times before and never really did fully care about it. It was like back in the days when Even use to complain to Ienzo about how annoyed he was with Braig or how foolish it was for Ansem to deny a request to perform a certain experiment. Some things don't ever change, even when you do lose a heart.

The slate haired Nobody tuned out his fellow elder with his own thoughts. The decision was final with their Superior, and even though he didn't like it at all himself that a high position was given to a lower ranked member, he didn't argue. Obviously the Superior saw something within Number XI and knew of the Nobody's power, so that's why the Assassin was now Lord of Castle Oblivion. Vexen just wasted energy and breath with his complaining and arguing about the whole matter, which gave reason for the Assassin to tease him so. Number XI seemed to like to torture the elder very much with the fact that he didn't have a say in any of Marluxia's decisions or choices anymore. Zexion thought the Academic foolish for not realizing his fits about the situation was just making it worse for himself.

Although Zexion would never verbally admit it, he did agree with his Superior's choice. Oh, he didn't agree with Marluxia's choices, tactics, or anything of that sort, but he did see why the Superior chose Number XI. The scent of the Graceful Assassin's power was great indeed; so much that it almost scared the young looking Nobody. The almost flamboyant male also had the aura of a great leader about him, which scared Zexion more. These features that Marluxia held matched that almost of the Superior's, which wasn't a good thing in Zexion's mind. So far, the short Nobody only met Marluxia once when he was brought to the Organization by Numbers II and III, but that first meeting was enough. From then on, he knew he'd have to keep a close eye on the Assassin.

Also, there was another reason he wanted to watch Marluxia closely from a distance. The man's scent seemed so familiar...

"...We have company, Number IV." Zexion said during the middle of the blonde's rant. Yet another mass of darkness appeared and soon faded when a red headed male stepped out.

"Yo." Axel said with that sly grin of his plastered on his face. That smirk always disgusted Zexion, very much. The pyro crossed his arms when the other two just stared with stern expressions. "Heh, didn't expect a warm welcome anyways. Anyways, Zex, the new boss guy wants ya." In the past, Zexion use to flinch at such a nickname, but he knew that that type of reaction is what Axel wanted to see. He'd never grant him that pleasure again. With just a simple nod, the Nobody warped himself quickly out of his own chamber. Hopefully his books wouldn't be scorched or frozen by the time he got back, for it was never a good thing to leave Axel and Vexen in the same room alone. Then again, if they did destroy any of his property, he could charge them his usual hefty price or have them do perform some tasks for him. If they refused, they'd have to answer to the Silent Hero.

It paid to be close to someone that wielded great strength such as Lexaeus. They were even closer back in the 'old days,' which was probably why Lexaeus still _felt _as if he needed to keep protecting the shell of _his_Ienzo. Zexion wondered how Lexaeus would react if he told him Ienzo had loved another. Best to keep that to himself while his stay with the Organization.

The Schemer appeared just before a pair of white double doors with the etchings of beautiful roses and vine like designs upon it. Number XI's chambers was probably the only room within Castle Oblivion that no Nobody to port themselves directly into; just like the Superior's chambers and study back at the World that Never Was. Zexion knocked with his the back of his knuckles, and no sooner then after he did so the door opened wide for him. Immediately, that hefty scent hit the Nobody with full force that he had to take a step back. The others wouldn't have been taken aback like he was, but then again, they didn't have his skill. For a slight moment, Zexion blacked out a bit.

_"They're Apple Blossoms. They represent something very beautiful that most hold dear..."_

Zexion got his balance and pushed the old voice from deep within his memories back into the dark corner of his mind. He needed to focus on why he was here. Number XI had called for him, and he wasn't going to be like some of the slackers in this castle and keep him waiting. It showed lack of respect; not like Zexion had any for the flower man, but it was better to have the Assassin think that he did. He stepped into the room with vine covered walls that reached the tall ceiling. The room was heavy with mixed aromas of various plant life, which made the small Nobody just a tad dizzy. Next time, he'd make sure that whenever the Assassin called him that they'd meet in a completely different room. He didn't want something a little as a few flowers' throwing off his thinking.

"You called for me, Number XI?" Despite there being much vegetation within the chamber, his voice still echoed. He heard the door close behind him, but didn't glance back or even act surprised, for that was a clichéd reaction. The familiar scent came once again to Zexion just some distance behind him. Without turning, he addressed whoever was behind him. "Is it proper manners from where you're from to sneak up upon someone you requested to speak with, Number XI?" The echoing of footsteps from behind him rang through the room.

"Is it proper manners to come into one's chambers unless they're given the command so?" The feathered haired Nobody spoke as he rounded off in front of the shorter male in the room. The taller stared down at the other as if he was trying the read the other as well as his abilities allowed him to. Zexion saw in those deep blue eyes of Marluxia's a great interest or something of the sort. The slate haired Nobody was curious about his now temporary leader as well, but hid it well. He probably already knew more about the Assassin then vice versa, but he still didn't know everything about the flower user.

"Did you wish to speak with me, Number XI?" This was the first time that the two ever spoke to each other directly. Sure they heard the other speak during the meetings at the other Castle, but this was different. Slowly, the flower user started to stalk around the other Nobody, his blue gaze never leaving him. Zexion closed his eyes for a brief moment, for he hated whenever someone did that to him, but he had to act like it didn't bother him in any way.

"Why of course, my dear Number VI. I'm _glad _that you came as soon as you did after I sent Axel to get you." My dear? Zexion has heard Number XI use that title on some of the others like Numbers VIII, XII, and even IV just to tease the eldest member. "I'm very surprised we've never talked to each other before our coming to this Castle. Why is that you suppose?"

"I wouldn't really know." The shorter male nearly sighed out the comment, for his breathing was hard to keep constant with all the thick aromas within the room and especially Marluxia's scent making it difficult for him to focus. There was a reason he did avoid the pink auburn haired man and only kept a close watch on him from afar. That scent. That aroma that brought back glimpses of moments he'd worked so hard to lock away, that interfered with his work.

Zexion then slightly jumped in surprise by how close the Assassin leaned down near him without his noticing.

"You're lying. There must be some reason." The taller male whispered in the other's ear before going back to his circling around Zexion. "Is it that you're like that Vexen and hate the fact that I have power over you now?"

Zexion sighed again before answering. "I'll admit, I'm not fully with the Superior and his decision, but there's no point getting worked up about it either. Is this all you had to speak with me about, Number XI? I don't see the point in any of this, so if you'll excuse me." He turned to walk out, but ended up facing the other Nobody instead. He stopped himself from letting out yet another sigh, for he didn't want the other male to take that as a hint as if he was nervous.

"Oh trust me, my dear Zexion, there is a point behind this small meeting we're having now. I'd like to know a little more about you, for you seem to be the only one, aside from myself, that has any decent logic at all. I think it's better if we know more about each other in order to build...let's say...a stronger connection while our stay here." Now it was my dear Zexion? Marluxia was getting a little too...

_"My dear Ienzo..."_

The Schemer closed his eyes tightly, ridding the voice in his head once again. When he opened his eyes, he gave the Assassin a stern glare.

"I appreciate the offer, Number XI, but I rather finish up some work before it gets any later. Perhaps another time we can discuss some topics you'd like." Though he much rather not, but he wasn't higher in power than Marluxia anymore, so he wouldn't really have any choice there. Being this close to the feather haired Nobody, with his aroma thick in the air, and his deep sapphire gaze made him want to leave as soon as he could at that moment, and yet...

_"I would like to know more about you." _

Zexion couldn't help, but let his eyes widen in shock. Without waiting for a response from the Assassin, he ported himself out of the room and into his now own empty chambers. The slate haired boy had to scramble over towards the nearest wall to support himself. He held his head because of an oncoming headache while his back rested against the pale wall.

"No...the circumstances of him being here is unsubstantial...but...AH!" He growled in frustration this time as he covered his face with both of his hands. "I'm just imagining it...I'm just..."

_"Ienzo..."_

That voice again.

_"Ienzo..."_

The voice echoed his old name within his mind and a strong realization came upon the Nobody. There was a lot of relate-able factors, but he still refused to believe it. It's a possibility his past memories got triggered somehow and he was just imagining...just thinking that...

Zexion slid down against the wall until he was sitting in a slumped position on the floor.

_"Ienzo. Where are you, my dearest Ienzo?"_

Zexion looked up from his hands towards nothing with a dazed stare in his eyes.

"I'm right here, Amaru."

* * *

This is actually going to hold more of Ienzo's story with a slight update on Zexion in Castle Oblivion every so often soon, but this first chapter is to trigger off the Ienzo story, so thank you for bearing with this first chapter. Yes, I know Marluxia and Zexion is a crack pairing, but I'm trying my best to make it work. So I don't want any reviews saying stuff like, "Eww...how could you write about those two together? Blah blah blah." I actually take this pairing very seriously, and to me it's more plausible then the whole Zemyx thing, so there! (Nothing against you Zemyx fans. If you like that pairing then I have no issues with that.) Though I know my fellow Org. XIII cosplay friends are gonna ridicule me for making a fic about this pairing...

Be happy all, I stayed up until 4:30am working on this first chapter.


	2. Under Luminous Midnight

I've recently edited this chapter so the grammer is better now.

Well, it appears there are enough of you out there who actually found an interest in this fic of mine. Which means I have to get it into gear now and update more often on this. Actually, this would've been done sooner if I had more days off of work and my cosplay making wasn't eating up my extra time. Don't worry, I more days off of work now and I've set aside some extra time to update fics like this one.

...But I swear, if I stay up another full night again working on this, I'm going to stake myself.

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either. (If I did, then Axel would've been killed off by something random before he had even dared to have Zexion destroyed in such a way. Next to Saïx's, Zexion's death had to be the most heart shattering for me.)

_**Chapter Two: Under Luminous Midnight**_

"Ienzo? Ienzo! Where did that runt go off to now? Man this is bogus; he's way past the age of needin' a baby sitter." One of the older apprentices passed down one of the many confusing halls within Ansem's complicated castle. It was truly a wonder that no one ever got lost in this place for long. A young man in a lab coat stood quietly against the wall, while he waited for the middle aged, prematurely gray haired man to leave the area. The young man with pale blue eyes glanced around the corner before swiftly making his way out of the massive structure. As soon as he reached the outside, he breathed the hefty scent of the night air before sighing peacefully. The heavens were simply beautiful with the blanket of stars that were painted across it. In the world of Radiant Garden, the deep night skies looked as if you could just pluck one of those burning lights right out of the air. When Ienzo was younger, he use to imagine as if he could actually do so, but these days, his mind has been full of nothing but logic.

_'No room for creative thoughts these days.' _The sixteen year old made a slightly disappointed sigh as he went about wondering around old town roads that looked as if they've been ignored for years. Ienzo was making yet another _daring _escape from lab work yet again. It has been about three weeks he's been doing this, which has earned him quite a few scoldings. If he hadn't been constantly doing this, the others wouldn't get so upset. It was very much different from Ienzo's normal nature to sneak out and not finish with work on time. After all, he was almost the perfect apprentice.

Back when he was five and came to Ansem with Aeleus, he had always been the polite little boy who had his nose stuck in a book; studying vigilantly while the older men preformed very amusing experiments while he did all the paper work and small tasks. Now, he was almost the a very accomplished apprentice in Ansem's eyes, for his logic and knowledge from the years of observations made him not just smart, but the wisest of the group. Book smart was one thing, but wisdom is a special gift that's a very rare trait, especially for one so young as this messy haired male.

"They need to learn to make choices on their own these days anyways." Ienzo said to the dark of the night as he came open a field of tall grass. It was his usual spot in an old part of the town. Nothing here, but a crumbling structures that had vegetation crawling about it everywhere. The grayish blue haired boy discarded his lab coat and tossed it aside onto the long strands of green. He then himself, fell backwards upon the soft ground. Those pale blue eyes of his were lit up by the starry skies, and he went into almost a trance.

He found memories to be important and most must be reflected on constantly or else you could lose valuable information in later times. This is why he had to get away from work, studies, and everything these past few weeks or so. He could never have any peace anymore to do this sort of task for himself. He knew he could never tell the others, for most of them would laugh and tell him he should stop being a little_ "dreamer."_

_'Fools can never understand the importance of memories. That's why they make mistakes, for they don't remember how to think with common sense. If Braig actually did some recapping once in a while, he might actually get through an experiment without harming himself again. He never remembers his past mistakes.' _Ienzo let out an annoyed sigh as he felt an oncoming headache. No, this was his time, and he wasn't going to let such thoughts about work fill his mind. Though, some memories from the lab were really nice to reflect upon.

The young man recalled the time when he first came to this beautiful world. Before then, he had no one. He was nothing more than a pest of a child, sniveling at a street corner alone. He never was sad, just empty. Most said he was some emotionless shell, that he was cursed that way since he was born, which is why he was abandoned. Soon, he started to believe that and almost started to live by it.

Then, he was found by a man who seemed to be in his twenties or something of the sort. He use to visit the young boy every week, talking to him, even though Ienzo never responded back. Soon, it was a visit everyday. He still never spoke back, but his eyes would light up when the man came. One day, the man didn't come. The young Ienzo waited that whole day, then another, and then another. It had been two weeks and the boy believed he was being abandoned again. After a few more days, the people seemed to be in a panic, but the boy didn't care what the foolish and selfish adults were worrying about. Later that same day, there was no sign of life. This is when the man came back and promised to take him away from the awful place, for he found a way to travel to another world. He also promise to protect Ienzo no matter what happens or where they went. To this day, Ienzo remembers that promise that Aeleus made and he plans on _never_ letting the older man ever forget it either. See? Wasn't recollecting old memories once and a while a good thing?

Ienzo also briefly went over some more old occurrences deep within his mind. From when Aeleus took up the offer of working for the wise elder who was considered the king of this world, from all the times when he won a verbal argument with Braig even when he was only eight years old, the times when Even got furious whenever he disproved the blonde's theories, to whenever Xehanort preferred to listen to what Ienzo had to say rather than the others. Eventually, the young man started to drift off from recapturing all of those moments in time. He was half asleep when he noticed something out of the corner of his sleepy eyes.

"I do believe it's not safe at all, for someone as young as yourself, to be drifting off to sleep in such a place as this."

Ienzo's eyes shot open and he jumped up into a sitting position. He twisted around a bit to see a man dressed in an almost aristocrat attire, if you'd want to call it that. Strange, Ienzo had never seen anyone dress in a cream colored blouse with a long cravat before; and with black leather leggings tucked into long boots as well. The younger male had heard the saying, _"It's impolite to stare."_ many times before, but he couldn't really help it. This man was...interesting. Not as in, what's with this creep, sorta way, but something else...

The man tucked back some of his lightly reddish, pinkish, auburn hair behind his ear as he seemed to get slightly annoyed with the boy not responding for some time.

"Well, whether you care or not about being out this late, you're still trespassing on private property. I must ask you to leave at this moment." The pale blue eyed boy snapped away from his thoughts as he gave the stranger a questioning look.

"Private property? I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I do believe these parts of town have been unclaimed for almost fifty or so years." Ienzo then started to rise onto his feet while other man huffed at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, aren't we the smart one." The wavy haired male glared at the smaller male. Obviously, he must not like those younger then himself to outwit him. Ienzo brushed the few stray bits of grass off of his clothing before matching the stranger's deep sapphire glare with his own light blue one.

"You could say that. You can find out almost anything and everything about this town by just visiting the local library here. Any halfwit that has any literate bone in their body can find out about this specific area." The taller man narrowed his brow at the other, but then closed his eyes and sighed. Ienzo could faintly hear the other mumble something that sounded like, _"They would try to claim it as public property now, wouldn't they?"_ The young apprentice decided to question this unknown man further.

"May I ask, why are you in place anyways?" Ienzo didn't know many people outside of the lab, but he knew most of them had more than enough sense to not wonder into this area. Also, the chances were of finding his secret get away spot upon coincidence was uncanny as well. The sapphire eyed man gave a dull and uncaring gaze towards Ienzo before starting to walk around a bit among the tall grass.

"This area happens to belong to the old family of Athair. Those little books you read at your so called library won't tell you that. Therefore, you're truly trespassing. To even place foot on their lands is very rude for a local peasant to do, so that's why, again, I must ask you to leave." While the auburn haired man went back to giving him a stern look, Ienzo raised an eyebrow. Curious, that he's never heard of such a name. It was also strange that the man thought of Ienzo as something lower than himself.

"Oh really now? You insist I'm trespassing, but I've never heard of such a family. Do you happen to have any documents or proof your family once lived here or still owns this place?" The man shifted his posture a bit to show some unease as the smaller male questioned him on this. The taller man's cheeks tinted red in slight anger as he huffed again.

"N-no...I don't. And just don't assume that it's my family I'm speaking of. Peasants always assume..." As he spoke, he couldn't even look at Ienzo and had to stare off towards somewhere else. The young man smirked as he saw he was winning, and decided to sit down on the grass once again.

"Well, if it's not your family you speak of and you don't have any documents, then I suppose I'm not really trespassing, now am I? If there is an issue then this so called Athair family will have to come speak with me personally." With that statement, the aristocrat looking man gave a dark glare down towards the other.

"How dare you ask to see any member of Athair! If you had any respect for the deceased..." The man's sentence trailed off as some hurt look came to his eyes. He looked away from the sitting boy again as he tried to calm his anger. Ienzo observed the strange man and his actions. Apparently, this place must have some deep value to this man and he must have caused him to remember some past memories that seem to hurt this older male. He carefully shook his head to move some strands of his grayish blue hair out of his face, to see the other better. He realized that making the other upset in such a way wasn't very mature of him at all. Sure, he liked making people flustered or agitated, but not by remembering some kind of grief or something of the sort. Ienzo sighed out calmly as he tried to speak with this mysterious man again.

"By the way, I'm not a peasant as you claim. I'm not sure if you know, but we don't use such a title anymore these days." Ienzo pulled his knees up to his chest as he waited a bit for the other to respond. When he didn't, he went back to talking himself. "To be honest, I'm an apprentice for a great man of science here. If you happen to see that old castle like structure to the south, that's where I and my fellow associates conduct our experiments and work." This seem to catch the other's attention, for he gazed over towards Ienzo again. This time, his expression was less hostile and upset than before.

"You could say I'm a scientist, but my studies and procedures are more...natural." The standing man closed his eyes as if he was focusing on some kind of thought that came to him. When he opened them, he decided to sit himself down from where he was standing. "I was once an alchemist, working for the Athairs before they all were gone." Ienzo nodded towards the other, seeming to show he understood. He never experienced having to lose something or someone close to himself, so he never understood why others got so upset when they did. Still, it was better to act understanding then to fight again with this man, for he didn't want to be asked to leave again.

"Alchemy? Isn't that an old form of science with speculative theories, where those try to find cures to unique and strange diseases and even everlasting life? I never knew there were still alchemists around." _'This man would probably get along with Even. He's always studying what past alchemist have done.' _Ienzo always thought that alchemy was a useless waste and with ridiculous theories; and it was a shame that some of the greatest minds fell into following such a study. The man chuckled smoothly as he gazed upward.

"You could say that, but I never go as far as say...trying to turn metal into gold. No, I work with what mother earth gave me." The wavy haired man picked a small daisy from between the tall strands of grass and twirled the steam between his fingers. "I mainly used plant life in my research and experiments." The slate haired boy gave a curious look towards the other once again. He knew a few plants and such held medical purposes and other things of the sort, but he never heard of many alchemists from the past using plants.

"Are you some kind of botanist as well?" He heard the other man's smooth and soft laugh once again, and it was actually...enjoyable to listen to.

"I guess I am. Heh, here I've been chatting away with some boy that wondered upon here. It's really not like myslef to socialize often, especially to some trespassing stranger." Ienzo shook his head at the man's comment.

"I told you, to my knowledge, I'm not trespassing. Also, I thought I told I'm an apprentice and I'd rather not you call me boy. I'm at a higher level of maturity than most of my generation." The elegantly attired man tilted his head and smiled slightly towards the pale blue eyed male.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know who you are. When I do not know someone, I make assumptions about them. Do you have a name, _boy_?" Ienzo glared at the man when he called him boy again, which only cause the other to smile some more. The apprentice let out a long sigh before looking up towards the starry heavens.

"...Ienzo." He simply stated not wanting to look at the other man's reaction to his name.

"Lovely and unique. Both which are good qualities. Thank you for gracing me with your name, and now I might consider not assuming you're just some mere brat trampling carelessly on these grounds." Ienzo held his legs closer to his chest as he mumbled something in slight annoyance. After waiting for a moment or two, he finally looked back towards the unknown man.

"You know, it's usually customary to provide your own name after one has given theirs to you." The grayish haired boy commented flat out, a bit pestered he'd been speaking with this man for a while now and wasn't even able to get his name. The auburn haired male simply smiled slyly as he responded to the other.

"Isn't it also customary for one such as young as yourself to only speak unless spoken to? Yet, here you've been, questioning me the whole time I've been here. How rude, and to think, I had let you get away with trespassing here too." Ienzo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the trespassing comment again. The man chuckled at the younger one once again. He seemed to get enjoyment out of teasing the other a bit. Finally, the man stopped laughing, but kept that smirk upon his face. "It's Amaru Ciel Roseveldt."

Ienzo still glared a bit towards this person named Amaru. This man seemed a bit bothersome, but he guessed it was ok to actually know someone outside of the lab for once. Just hopefully this man wouldn't be here every time he ventured to this place, but that seemed doubtful.

* * *

...-head-desk- Ow! Ok! I understand! Sleep then fanfic work from now on. Man, the things I do for Kingdom Hearts. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty stressed out because of my fandom for it. (I'm talking about fanfics, cosplays, and skits for KH altogether.) Anyways, **DO NOT **get on me about Amaru's last name. Roseveldt is Dutch for the field of roses and I didn't just choose it because it has to do with flowers and what not. I wanted his whole name to have European origin to it, so that's how it went. In case you're wondering, Ciel is French for from Heaven.

Aww, no kiss yet huh? Be patient! I promise something like that will happen soon...maybe. Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep reviewing, making suggestions, and such too. Why? Because I don't like updating fics with no reviews that's why, for it makes me sad in the empty space where my heart would be. :(


	3. Provoked Beginnings of Infatuation

Dear lord! Please forgive me! My last chapter was nothing but a horrible mess! (I'm not the best with grammer.) I'm a worthless fanfic writer now...I deserve to be punished. No more Fire Emblem games for me for a week! Nooo! I like playing my Soren sage...

Anyways, I'm just gonna clear up a few of things some of you might be curious about before I start this fic.

~Ienzo is between the ages of sixteen and seventeen in this fic.

~In the first chapter, I believe I refered Zexion as to being one of the Elders of the Organization. I have two reasons for this.

-He's part of the first six original Nobodies of the Organization.

-His appearance has stayed the same throughout however many years he's been a Nobody. I like to go with the theory that Nobodies don't age. So in other words, you don't really know how old Zexion is.

~Amaru does not fit exactly with Marluxia's name. **I know this. **I chose this name because I've grown accustomed to it. Also, I think it's suits someone like Marluxia better than calling him Marulia or Amarilu or something weird like that. (Plus, Amaru sounds more like a noble name in my opinion.)

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters and places within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters or settings belonging to them used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either. (If I did, then I'd attach devices to all the key-blades so that they'd explode if a teeny bopper touches them.)

_**Chapter Three: Provoked Beginnings of Infatuation**_

"I highly doubt going about this in a electrophysiological way will work at all." Ienzo commented lightly from across the room; seemingly not too interested in his fellow scientists' ideas of procedures and such. Braig just made a gruff sound as he marched right over towards the youngest apprentice.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think ya know what will work and what won't, kid?" Ienzo let the kid comment slide as he placed a pile of folders on an already cluttered desk. Despite the older scientist for being taller, Ienzo was never intimidated by anyone's size.

"Because, if you'd been paying attention through-out most of Ansem's lectures, you'd know that the heart has both a physical and almost spirit like side to it. Xehanort himself has done some work to back up this idea, and I highly think we shouldn't be going about in our experiments focusing on the heart's physical aspect anymore." Ienzo heard Even's skin crawling chuckle of his.

"Oh come now, Ienzo, don't tell me they've got you to believe that foolishness too? Really, I thought you were smarter than that." The blond smirked the little iritating grin whenever he thought he'd insulted someone.

"Obviously, I'm the only one of us that's not moronic enough to throw out any ideas of things supernatural or has anything to do with vitality. You focus too much on your logical sense of science, Even, that you can't deal with the fact that an immaterial force might be out there. Just because your way of science doesn't prove it's real, doesn't mean new ways of explorations can't find it." The young man pushed the gray haired male in front of him away so he could stare straight at the tall blond. "Are you afraid that you might be wrong? That your past work has been a waste because you didn't take something unknown and unnatural like that into account?" The taller apprentice gave the smaller an icy glare before storming out of the room. None of them didn't even dare to go after him.

"So, is Ansem's focus towards a non-physical aspect of the heart now? He never told us anything about changing the whole direction of our studies." Dilan finally spoke when he knew it was safe to ask such a thing without being berated by the narrow minded Even for questioning something around that topic.

"He didn't want us to know his studies of the heart had changed. His lectures only hinted he was heading in that direction, but Xehanort and I believe he's doesn't want us to start experimenting with the non-physical segment of the heart. Ansem thinks it's too dangerous for us to do so, but Xehanort is trying to convince him otherwise." The young man stopped talking once Xehanort himself entered the room. He knew the older had been listening in on the conversation, but now just decided to let himself be known. The two apprentices nodded towards the other knowingly as Ienzo passed by him to exit the room. He knew the white haired scientist would brief the other two in the room more about the topic. Xehanort certainly didn't need Ienzo's help with explaining things, for he knew the man was intelligent enough to do so on his own. Right now, he was late.

As he turned around a corner, he nearly ran right into someone much bigger than himself. Taking a couple of steps back, Ienzo gave an expressionless stare up towards Aeleus. The younger crossed his arms as a moment of silence passed by for a while. It was usually like this whenever the bigger man wanted to speak to him about something serious or anything that was eating away at Aeleus's thoughts. He'd show up before Ienzo, out of now where, and then they seem to have a wordless conversation. At least it appeared that way.

"...Excuse me, Aeleus, but I must be going." As grayish blue haired male tried to pass by the other in the hall, he was immediately stopped. He narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance towards the bigger apprentice while he tried to get by again. Failing to do so a second time, Ienzo softly growled out loud as he gave in. "Fine, what is it this time?"

The muscular scientist crossed his own arms as he gave the younger a serious look. "Why have you been wondering off?" Ienzo let out a small, "Ha." sound as he grinned slightly.

"Is that all? Come now Aeleus, I've done more than my fair share of work to deserve some alone time to myself. Now I suggest you move out of my way." As he took a step forward, the other just stood his ground and wouldn't let him pass. Ienzo's grin faded as he gave a stern look up towards Aeleus. "What? I explained my reason more than clearly enough for a child to understand." It appeared the older man wanted more answers and Ienzo was not about to give him any.

"You've been doing this constantly. You worry us." The younger raised an eyebrow and sighed at the ridiculous thought that he worried any of the elder men here.

"I highly doubt that any of you worry at all about my where-abouts these past evenings. The thought that especially Braig or Even caring about my safety or anything of the sort is laugh-able indeed. Now, if you can't give me any logical reason for you wanting to know about my personal life, then I suggest you move before you make me irritated." Ienzo saw an opening and he took it. He didn't even turn back to see if Aeleus was following.

"The brute made me even later..."

* * *

"Well well, if it isn't the little trespasser again. Here for some more social chatter, or are you going to try and ignore me again like the last couple of days?" Ienzo held his forehead once he saw Amaru sitting at the place where they first met, again. After two weeks of running into him, you'd think the apprentice would be use to this by now. Maybe Ienzo was or maybe he wasn't, he really couldn't decide.

"Do you have a headache again, boy? Or are you just overwhelmed by my presence?" Amaru smirked as he stared at the youth in front of him.

"It's your presence that's causing my headaches these days...and I thought I told you to stop calling me boy." Ienzo gave a glare, even though it never has an effect on the wavy haired man. Amaru waved his hand in the air as if he was brushing away the comment.

"Sorry dear Ienzo, but it's a force of habit by now."

"I'd rather you'd stop the whole _dear _thing as well." Ienzo huffed as he took a seat next to the elegantly attire man. Sure Ienzo was getting annoyed already, but it's become more of a routine now that he's secretly enjoyed. This was strange, for Ienzo usually dealt with annoying persons in his own little ways to shoo them away. Amaru was allowed to get away with saying almost anything to the slate haired boy.

"I use the title dear on almost every person I've become acquainted with. Now, what's with your grouchy mood tonight? If anyone is to be upset it's me, but I'm not acting in such a manner. To do so would be childish." Amaru stated as if he was giving a lesson to a small child. Ienzo shot another glare towards the auburn haired man.

"Are you calling me childish?"

"Not at all. Just the way you seem to be getting hostile even more than usual this evening is childish."

"I still take that as an insult." The pale eyed boy's gaze went away from Amaru, trying to ignore him again.

"Oh come now! You know I'm only teasing you dear Ienzo." He waited for the younger to respond, but then sighed as he saw the boy wasn't going to reply. "You do know that you're the one who showed up late, so I should be the one acting more upset tonight and not you."

"Hardly an excuse to be upset with someone." Ienzo mumbled as he drew his knees up to his chest.

"And being teased a little is hardly an excuse to be upset either." Amaru turned to try to get the youth to look at him again.

"I'm not an adolescent child. I take being thought or called as one in high offense. I know a few persons much older than myself who should be considered child before I for their outlandish behavior." Finally, Amaru caught Ienzo's eye again.

"Ah, are you speaking of your fellow co-workers you were telling me about some time ago?" The botanist decided to change the flow of the topic a bit to get the younger off the thought of being upset with him.

"Yes, and Braig is the worse."

Ienzo spoke of Braig and his other fellow apprentices and also of some of their work to Amaru. Eventually, their conversation with each other this night changed many times. Amaru spoke of some medical properties some wild flowers in this world carried, Ienzo shared a few stories from some interesting books he has recently read, and so on. They weren't really sure how long they spoke to each other that night, but did it really matter to them? Ienzo actually find being sociable with this estranged man to be a highlight, especially tonite.

* * *

"Number VI." The Nobody awake suddenly from his slumber. Apparently, he had fallen asleep while studying at his desk. When his vision was focused, he spotted the Silent standing on the other side.

"Don't you ever knock Lexaeus?" The large man folded his arms as he stared at the still sleepy Nobody.

"I did. You didn't respond." Zexion made a slight moan of annoyance as he held his head. He then realised in his other hand, he was still holding a book he was reading last night. Lexaeus gaze went towards the book the smaller Nobody held. "You haven't been over-working yourself again, have you?"

"Oh and why are you concerned? Are you worried I might overexert myself?" Lexaues said nothing to the sarcastic comment. "I've just been studying on how to lock one's memories away for good. It might be helpful to me...I mean...our mission in the near future."

* * *

BTW, Reviewers...you all are amazing. I love this fic and all of your comments, but the fact of the matter is, I have ADD and am lazy. Naw not really...I got caught up in making cosplays of Vexen and Saix...EXCUSES! NO! There should be none! I can't say how sorry I am for the wait. Thanks for sticking with me...if ya'all still are going to that is.

**Electrophysiological-**An electrophysiologic study (EPS) is one of a number of tests of the electrical conduction system of the heart performed by a cardiac electrophysiologist, a specialist in the electrical conduction system of the heart. These tests are performed using catheters situated within the heart. (Def. from ) I like big words! :3


	4. You're Flawless

Well, I was inspired to write again. Sorry I kinda forgot about this everyone! I only remembered it when someone said to me the other day, "Hey, you should read this great Marluxia/Zexion fic!" I thought awesome, but then I saw that it was my fic! GAH! Seriously, I have been planning out stuff that'll blow you mind in the later chapters, I just gotta ease them in at the right moment.

_**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters and places within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters or settings belonging to them used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either. (If I did, there'd be no such thing as Xion or w/e you call her.)

_**Chapter Four: Your Flawless**_

_"They underestimate me! My work! Everything I do for them to help their work strive and they treat me this way!"_

You shouldn't listen to them...

_"Maybe all they see me as is a tool...that's all I'm good for right? I'm just the kid no one wants to deal with!"_

You're more than that...

_"I thought after all these years I'd be use to it, but now...I don't know anymore...I'm probably useless after they've taken everything I can offer."_

No my dear Ienzo you're much more than that...so much more...

Marluxia's thoughts wandered back to reality as his attention went towards the other Nobody in the room. He stared towards the blond who stood there with his fist clenched. He didn't really give a damn that Vexen's little outrage was about the current orders he had given the elder, his mind drifted else where for some time during most of the scientist's little rant.

"Are you quite done?" The Nobody's tone was so cold that it had taken the scientist aback, but Vexen regained his courage and spoke out again.

"Do you even know how dangerous this experiment would be? I simply cannot..."

"I think you're done talking Number IV." Marluxia cut in bluntly while turning his back towards the elder. The Assassin felt the room grow colder very quickly, but still didn't bother to face the Academic.

"Don't you dare brush me off so easily! I'm of higher rank than you! You're nothing more than a...!" Vexen was immediately cut off by a gloved hand wrapped around his throat. Even though Vexen had made the room a freezing temperature, nothing was colder now than Marluxia's glare as he tightened his hold around the other's neck.

"I said, you're done talking." Marluxia then gave a cruel smile. "Or do you want to test my patience?" After listening to the elder choke for some air, he let the tall Nobody go. He watched Vexen have a coughing fit for a while and he turned his back on him once again. "You're to conduct a full cloning experiment under my orders simple as that. You've been studying the process far more than enough by now, correct? Unless, you consider yourself a lowly scholar who's not fit for such a task. Choose whatever test subject, I expect results within at least a month." The older Nobody snarled as he hurried himself out of the room, but Marluxia stopped him before he did. "Also, I'd like you to send Number VI to me. I've heard he's been working on something involving memories..."

* * *

It was a secret garden, one that was over run by more plants than you can count, but it was a blissful place for the botanist. The smell and atmosphere was his Eden, but sometimes it was also his prison. He was the only who knew of this place and so no others were ever around, at least not anymore. He spent most of his days here in this delightfully pleasant place, but he'd only ever socialize with his own thoughts or the unresponsive blossoming flowers. He thought he had gotten use to these days of loneliness, but he still had the happy, sad, and dear memories of the days from long ago. The fulfilling days when _she_ was still around. Sadness filled his eyes as he reached out towards a full bloomed rose. Its reddish petals felt almost similar to soft velvet to the touch as he plucked it from the bush. His sapphire gaze was lost within the folds of numerous petals as his mind wandered. Could he have saved them back then? Could he have saved her? He shook away the thought from his mind as he crushed the rose within the palm of his hand. He thought he had blocked off such memories and thoughts a long time ago, why remember now? Ever since he met _him, _these thoughts have been pouring back. His lips formed a warm smile when his mind wandered to the younger male.

Amaru was nearly knocked off of his feet as a sudden gust of wind sunk up on him. He let the wind carry away with crushed petals of the rose and he watched them dance to some place beyond. He then notice some pinkish white petals being carried with the drift of the wind currents. He turned to see its origin and his face lit up when he saw some of his favorite trees with numerous flowers bloomed all over it's outstretched branches.

"The apple blossoms have bloomed lovely this year."

* * *

"He's late...he's never late." Ienzo paced back and forth on meeting place grounds. His patience was very thin today and he didn't seem to be in a very _delightful _mood. He stopped from his pacing for a moment as he recollected thoughts from a current event that must've upset him. Remembering made him clench the sides of his head as he did so. The young man made almost a growled sound towards the sky as he fell backwards towards the ground. After a while passed by, he let out a long and frustrated sigh. The apprentice had just about enough of this rut he had dug himself into. Everyday was the same, he'd do so much work to impress those around him, but no one ever accepted it or took him seriously. Was age really that much a serious matter? He tried dealing with this continuous situation by ignoring how the others act towards him, but when they take credit for _his _work? That was crossing the line. Ienzo hated the idea of being used, he much rather like the idea of using others to his advantage. Maybe someday, he'll pick up that technique.

The pale eyed boy sat up as he heard the soft sound of someone walking amongst the tall grass. Ienzo shot a glare up towards the man in front himself before looking away. "You're late." Amaru crossed his arms gave the other a stern look.

"Well, that was a friendly welcome. Come now, what's wrong today dear Ienzo?" He decided to sit himself beside the smaller male, but Ienzo stood as soon as he did.

"I'm going home. You've wasted your time getting here and it's almost dark now because of your delay. Good day." Amaru narrowed his brow at this and let out a long sigh before getting up.

"Oh please, let's not be childish and make excuses. We've stayed here together until the very heart of the night before, so why leave so early today? Does a child like you have a bedtime now?" The elegant looking man knew teasing would upset the messy haired boy, but it was the only way to really ever find out the root of the problem. Ienzo immediately turned and stared daggers towards the taller male. He had took the bait.

"I'm no child! How dare you assume me as one! You're just like them, aren't you?!" Ienzo huffed out with anger as shook his fists at his sides.

"Now we're getting somehow. My dear little Ienzo, you should know better than that. I'm only teasing you because of your little fit you're having this day. Now, what's wrong?" Amaru watched as Ienzo gazed towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with the other man now. The botanist took the chance to get closer to the smaller male to place a hand on his shoulder. Ienzo became completely still as he felt the other man's gentle touch.

"I don't understand. Why do they always do this? They claim they accept me when they really don't, and when I try to show them what I can do to help our research, they laugh." The boy still kept himself from looking anywhere, but the ground. He bit his lip before going on. "Then...then, they steal what I've done. They take the credit for all of our works when they know they couldn't have gotten any answers without me!"

"Ienzo...I know they don't treat you fairly, but..." The smaller male immediately stared coldly up towards Amaru.

"But what?! It's because I'm still too young, right?!" Ienzo took a quick step backwards away from the other, getting away from his touch.

"That's not what I meant." Amaru crossed his arms as his tone became more stern by the recent action of Ienzo's, but his eyes still held some understanding to them. Ienzo shook his head furiously as he ignored Amaru's comment.

"They underestimate me! My work! Everything I do for them to help their work strive and they treat me this way!" The youth's body began to shake all over as he spoke. "Maybe all they see me as is a tool...that's all I'm good for right? I'm just the kid no one wants to deal with!" He bit his lip again to stop an on-coming sob in the back of his throat. "I thought after all these years I'd be use to it, but now...I don't know anymore...I'm probably useless after they've taken everything I can offer." Amaru didn't have any words to say back to Ienzo, what could he say that Ienzo would believe? He knew Ienzo wasn't a tool, he was a brilliant young man that he could stand amongst most people he's met in his life. This young man was something he looked forward to seeing every day and to see him in this state hurt Amaru somehow. He's never been close to many people before, so why did he want to keep someone like him from being hurt in such a way? The botanist was usually cold, blunt, or straightforward with people. He hasn't felt this caring for a person since...

Ienzo was trying so hard to not cry and he definitely didn't want to do so in front of this person most of all. He shut his eyes tight to keep himself from the verge of tears, he truly must be a child for acting in such a way. Feeling the urge to just run away, the youth was about to do so when he felt someone embrace their arms around him. Ienzo's eyes immediately shot open as he realised he was being held in the arms of the botanist. After becoming as still as a board, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. All his mind was thinking about how warm it was to be held this way.

"My dear Ienzo, you're so much more than that. I'd say you're foolish for ever thinking yourself as low as a tool. Someone with such a mind as yours would never be anything close to the sort. You're flawless." While he spoke his hold on Ienzo became firmer, almost as if he'd let the small male slip from his arms, he'd break. Ienzo stood there in surprise the whole while, he didn't know how to respond to this at all. He slowly felt himself grip onto the front of Amaru's shirt as he laid his head against the taller man's chest. The youth didn't understand why he did so, but all logic didn't matter at the moment. After a while, Amaru finally released the other and held his hand. "Come with me."

With that, the botanist lead the younger towards the direction of his own place of escape. While their walk there, Ienzo's mind raced with many thoughts. Why had Amaru done that? Was it just comfort? Why didn't he push this man away when it happened? Why doesn't he just run away now? It wasn't like Amaru was forcing him to follow, but something ate at the back of his mind, edging him to just let this man lead him to wherever.

After traveling past many old run down stone buildings and nearly tripping over the holes and lose stones from the rocky path, they came upon a gated stone wall. The walls surrounded the area were very high, but you could see vines and other plants crawling all over the white walls. Amaru dropped Ienzo's hand from his grip, as he reached to his small belt pouch in which he pulled out a ring of very old keys. The pale blue eyed boy finally shook his head as he decided to speak to the other man.

"W-why are we here and what was that about back there? I mean, t-this...umm...you're acting strange...well, stranger than usual. I-I don't mean it as an insult but..." He heard the older male chuckle softly at the stuttering youth. Amaru glanced towards the younger as he started fiddling with the keys to unlock the gate.

"I think I should be the one asking why you're acting so strange. Why so flustered now my dear boy?" A click was heard and then the long creaking sounds of age from the gates being opened came after. "It was just a hug after all." Amaru smiled teasingly as he motioned for the boy to follow again.

"I'm not acting strange and stop calling me boy." Ienzo mumbled as he followed the other into a vast garden full with various plants, flowers, and vegetation he's never laid eyes upon before. Thousands of scents filled the air as the soft breeze from the dusk skies flowed through this curious place. Truly, this was a fine place for a botanist to work, especially one who focuses on using plant life for alchemy. "So then you wanted to show me your _lab_? It truly is a wondrous place to conduct your experiments and studies." Amaru smiled at the comment as he kept leading him deeper into the seemingly endless gardens.

"Yes, I suppose you could call this my lab. Though it isn't really mine. It first belonged to the family I once served for, so I just keep watch over it."

"You mean that Athair family you've been telling me about?" The auburn haired man nodded without looking back towards the other.

"The Athair spent most of their free time here. Most of them were doctors who used these gardens mainly to make medicines."

"Oh." Ienzo tried hard to make small talk in order to try and not reflect too much on what happened earlier. "Umm...so it must have been generous of them to accept someone outside of their family to study along with them." Finally, Amaru came to a stop, but still didn't look back at Ienzo.

"They didn't." There was silence between the two for a moment or so. It seemed Ienzo had caused yet another sad memory to come to Amaru. He was getting better at doing that to the older man even though he didn't want to. Eventually, Amaru turned and grabbed Ienzo's hand again and started leading him farther into the garden.

"Come, it's just a bit further."

Soon, they came upon a part of the garden that was mostly clear, mainly because it had a small orchid of trees in this specific area. All of the trees were exactly the same, for they all had the same pinkish white blossoms on all of them. When the evening winds stirred up, they carried the loose petals off of the trees. If you stood in the center of the orchid, it looked as if delicate pinkish snow was falling all around you. Ienzo wasn't very much into flowers and such like Amaru was, but he had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. It sure did ease the young man's mind to see such a site. He then faced Amaru who seemed lost watching the site of the dancing petals amongst the gentle breezes.

"This is nice." Again, Ienzo tried to make small talk with the other male. He could still leave right now if he wanted too, but he still didn't. He was sure acting strange this evening after that _hug _he had received from Amaru.

"They're apple blossoms. They represent something very beautiful that most hold dear..." Amaru's seemed as though he was elsewhere, unaware of the world around him. He then walked over to one of the trees and plucked an apple blossom from a branch. The slate haired boy watched as the elegant man walked back toward him. "They hold a sort of promise within them. It can be a tempting promise that might end up not being to your liking, but no one ever knows." He then brushed some of Ienzo's slate hair back with his fingers before placing the blossom within the smaller male's hair. Ienzo's eyes widen slightly as he felt his face heat up a bit. The youth was going to so with the theory that everyone was acting a bit strange today.

"My dear Ienzo, what have you done to me?" The youth caught his breath as his felt the gentle brush of the back of Amaru's hand along his cheek. He couldn't avoid eye contact with the taller man no longer, so he ended up locking his pale blue gaze with those sapphires staring down at him. "I'm not acting like I use to do before. I socialise with barely anyone these past years, let alone let them know anything about myself. So why now? Why am I letting a strange trespassing boy in? I would like to know more about you." What was going on here? Ienzo didn't know how to react to this whole situation, but he had almost the same questions. Never in his life did he ever get very much close to anyone before, even Aeleus was nearly as close as this man he met only about a month or so ago. Even though Ienzo thought he still didn't know very much about this botanist, he felt like he was closer to him than anyone else. Before he let Amaru say anymore words, he looked away and responded with his own questions.

"Have you ever wondered why I keep coming back for more? Why I've been coming to see you everyday? Why I feel I can open up more with you than anyone else? Why you haven't chased me away yet and why I haven't ran?" His pale blue gaze went to look back up at him with a want for an answer. Amaru sighed softly before touching the apple blossom he had place in Ienzo's hair earlier.

"I'm sorry, but I have no answers, but..." The elegant man leaned down close enough to brush his soft lips lightly against Ienzo's thin ones. The smaller male could've sworn his heart skipped a beat as his face became hot with his oncoming blush. Should he pull back, should he push the other away, or should he just keep standing there? Unfortunately, all logic seemed to have left Ienzo at that moment when Amaru place a firm kiss upon the younger's lips. The youth became still as he felt he heart would surely stop. What was this? What did this mean? Too many questions were being asked today, Ienzo decided to give up asking himself questions that weren't going to be answered so easily. He soon felt those arms of Amaru's slowly pulling him closer into an embrace once again which, for some reason, made Ienzo relax more easily into the kiss. After gradually closing his eyes, he returned Amaru's kiss. When they broke away after what seemed like forever, the younger male's breathing was uneven while his gaze fell towards the ground. He was unsure what to say or do now, for he had never had something like these happen to him before with someone else.

"...let's make a promise to find out why we're acting this way." Amaru whispered softly into the younger male's ear before looking at the red faced apprentice. He grinned slyly while he moved one of his hands to tilt Ienzo's chin up so he could look at him. "Why so flustered my dear Ienzo, it was just a kiss."

* * *

Zexion stared blankly towards the same doors he had came upon before when he first spoke with the Graceful Assassin. Whoever had leaked to Number XI about his current research of suppressing memories was going to pay dearly. So far, he had avoided speaking with the ruler of Castle Oblivion since that day, but he knew he couldn't stay out of Marluxia's watch for long. Without having to knock or anything this time, one of the doors opened gradually and there stood the Assassin in the entry way.

"You're late."

* * *

For cereal guys, ya'all are awesome for sticking with me even though it took like months to update. I managed to get off work today just to write out this chapter. Idk if I rushed the kiss a bit or not, tell me if I suck or not now.

BTW, just to let ya'all know, if you're interested, I have a dA account that's the same name as my fanfiction account. It has a ton of my Kingdom Hearts cosplays and a ton of other stuff posted on it if ya'all wanna see my work.

Anyways, TTFN, ta ta for now!


End file.
